Black And Blue Eyes
by RubyBelle
Summary: An irritating story about an irritating boy and an irritating girl.
1. Summing Me Up

Based off the Fratellis song, "Ole Black And Blue Eyes." This is basically the scenario I see playing out in my head as I listen to it. (If you listen to it, you'll find spoilers for this story. :3) So, that explains why it's AU.

**No characters are mine. Story, yes. Characters, no.** (Yes, I know, ages are off. Just shut up and accept it, please?)

* * *

Why on Earth did I accept this job? Is it because I'm hopelessly in love with Hinata? Dammit, that'll be the end of me. I should really watch those eyes of hers—actually, I shouldn't. That's the whole reason I get stuck into these messes. Does she even realize how much of an influence she has on me? I would doubt it, if it weren't for the fact that she uses those heartwarming and knee-weakening eyes so skillfully. Dammit.

Now I've got to take of a little kid. Well, not _completely_ little—or, at least, that's what Hinata told me. "She's fifteen. Not exactly a kid, but definitely not an adult." Okay, so I have to take care of a _teenager_. Does it matter? In the end, she isn't twenty-five, so I can't just leave her at home, and she isn't five, so I can't just drop her off at a baby-sitting service all day. I'll have to plan this perfectly so that I get my own free time and she just leaves me alone.

I snarled at my cell phone. It read "10:40", but it had to be wrong. See, Hinata had previously informed me that her train arrived at 9:50, but since it had been nearly an hour since her pre-set arrival time, it had to be wrong. How does a train get lost, anyway? Wasn't it forever nailed down on a set of tracks? Plus, Hinata would be able to call me if she was running late, for whatever reason. What was going on? I blame the cell phone.

Then, amazingly, probably even an act of God's mercy, my phone buzzed in my hand. I quickly flipped it open with my thumb and answered, my voice relatively smooth and cool. "Hello?"

"Ah! Neji, I'm so sorry!"

What, no hello? Still, it was nice to hear her voice.

"See, our train…Well, I couldn't call you, and we just unloaded. Are you at the front desk?"

I looked around me. I didn't see a sign that read "Front Desk", so I just assumed the kiosk with a seemingly bored teenager who was tapping away at a cell phone inside was the front desk. "Yes."

"Oh, great! We'll meet you there soon! Kisses!"

The line then died. I snarled at the phone once more.

**XOXOX**

Hinata finally met up with me after eleven, a fact that further irritated me. "Neji!" she shouted, running to greet me.

I was immediately relieved of my anger when I saw her face, but then I saw _her_. A young woman—not a child, but not an adult, as Hinata had previously stated—with a very irked look on her face. She was dragging a very heavy-looking suitcase behind her and had a stuffed backpack on her back and a very small purse, a very big contrast to her other larger items, hanging from her shoulder. She looked nothing like Hinata, except she had the same eyes that the entire Hyuuga clan shared.

One odd feature, though, was the absurdly prominent black circles around her absurdly light eyes. They seemed like black eyes—as in, she had been punched—but I guess it could also have been too much makeup.

I smiled to acknowledge Hinata's shout.

"Neji, meet Hanabi," Hinata said, stopping in front of me and waving her hand in front of us in an attempt to perform the customary "Neji-meet-Hanabi-Hanabi-meet-Neji" introduction.

My eyebrows rose. "Yes, I've met her before," I said, not trying to correct Hinata, but not trying to let her maladroit mind perform more damage than it's caused.

Hanabi, the ungrateful little brat, snorted. "I _know_, sis. It was, like, six years ago. I met him at a party, 'member? The Christmas one?"

Hinata stared at me, then at Hanabi, then back to me. Then splotches of red broke out on her cheeks. "O-oh…Ah…Well…" she stammered, at a loss for words after suffering the embarrassment of having her younger by ten years sister correct her in front of her older by a year cousin.

I sighed. "So, she'll be staying with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but waiting for her own.

Hinata snapped her head upwards, her beautiful, wide, eyes open fully and shocked. Hanabi sighed at her sister's gracelessness as said sister quickly yelped, "Yes!"

I smiled slightly, hiding the real aggravation I felt. I had agreed a week or so ago to take in Hanabi for three months as the head family's house was being renovated completely. All other members had places to go, (Hinata is staying at a close friend's house) except Hanabi. No other family members could take her in, and those who could refused to. I was the only family member left who hadn't been contacted, and Hinata quickly began begging me to take care of her younger sister. Being a fool in love, I readily agreed.

Hinata patted Hanabi's head, then turned to me. "Okay, so, you have my cell phone number, Tenten's cell phone number, Tenten's house number, my pager and Tenten and my work numbers, right?" Hinata asked, wagging a delicate finger at me.

I nodded.

"Great!" Hinata smiled. She kissed the top of Hanabi's head; Hanabi quickly groaned and looked away. "So, I'll see you in a while, and call me as soon as you get settled!"

I was expecting Hinata to turn and wave at that moment, so I wasn't ready for it when she quickly kissed my cheek and thanked me once more before turning around and running off, leaving me with Hanabi.

One glance at my face, and Hanabi made a diagnosis. "You like her, don'tcha?" she asked, looking up at me in an almost-leering manner.

I twitched angrily. "What the hell? Of course not! She's my cousin—it would be absurd," I said, irritated at how she managed to figure out my secret and scared at how quickly she found it out. In a lame act of courtesy, I grabbed her suitcase and started walking towards the exit.

Now she really _was_ leering. Walking beside myself, she glanced up, then back down, studying me. Sure enough, she said aggravatingly, "Yep, you've got the hots for her."

If I had a drink, I would have spitted it out right then and there. Who was this brat to have suddenly re-appear in my life and begin destroying it by figuring out my secrets? I was almost running now, giving Hanabi one more thing to laugh about, paired with, most likely, the look on my face.

I am the president and co-owner of one of the biggest lawyer firms in the country. I, despite my horrid past in the Hyuuga clan, have made a brilliant example out of myself. I am one of the smartest people in the country, based on IQ scores, and I have won many prestigious awards. I was not going to let this little monster ruin my life because she found out my secret adoration of my cousin.

Yet… She _is_ the heir to the Hyuuga family, and when she turned eighteen, she will have so much more power than I can ever dream of having…

She must be destroyed.

* * *

Sorry if anyone's OOC and shortness. I have a system going with how long chapters are. c: Praises loved, comments and critique given cookies and milk and flames pushed out into the cold! - w- 


	2. Black Eye Treatment

Chapter two, in. : D These scenes were fun to write. Hanabi's such a teenage bitch. xD 

* * *

I drove her back to my loft, all the while wishing that instead of her annoying little sister, I could be driving home Hinata. Hanabihad made it almost a necessity to point out everything on the streets, and decided to question my every movement, all the while still bothering me abut her "you-love-Hinata" conclusion. 

"Will you shut up!" I shouted after a while of her prodding. "You are _so_ infuriating!"

Hanabi, obviously used to others shouting out her flaws in her face, just snickered. "_I'm_ not the one who has a crush on my cousin," she said, sticking out her tongue and flipping a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Besides, you seem pretty infuriating yourself."

I twitched. I used to have so much power over others—younger, same age, older… They all made way for me whenever I started yelling. And, yet, she doesn't. _Who the hell is this girl_?

Aggravated, I leaned back in my seat and stomped on the gas as soon as the light turned green. I glanced quickly at Hanabi, noticing the black eyes she had. Trying to distract myself, I asked, "And, what the hell is wrong with your eyes? Because, if that is makeup, I'm not letting you wear it."

That shut her up. Unexpectedly, her expression fell and she became silent. After a while, she said, "You're going too fast."

I grunted. "Speed limits bother me," I said simply, shrugging.

She didn't say anything until the next red light, a big thank-you. I relaxed a little at how silent the car had become. Although, I became bothered at how she'd dodged my question with a simple little statement. I asked again, this time calmer. "What happened to your eyes? If it's makeup, it's quite absurd."

This time she answered, but not calmly or annoyingly as I had expected. Instead, her voice was frustrated, and she snapped, "I got hit, okay! What else do you want from me!"

I pursed my lips in shock. Whoa, what caused that? I just stepped on a landmine, and it's left me still standing, wondering what just burnt me to crisps. I stared atHanabi wondering what caused her to explode like that. Was it how she'd been punched? Why she'd been punched? Who'd punched her? I thought about how long the train ride was. It should've been about forty-five minutes, and there was no chance that Hinata would be able to conjure up enough courage and power to punch her own sister _and_ cause this much damage. So it had to be before…

But, why? Who? I sighed, stepping on the gas as the light turned green. After a moment of driving in silence, I said softly, "I'll have to fix up your eyes when we get home, regardless."

All that came from her was a grunt acknowledging she'd heard me.

**XOXOX**

We reached my loft around twelve. The rest of the drive home was silent, with me brooding over how to fix our already horrid situation and her sulking and pouting in the corner of the passenger seat. I opened the door, still holding her suitcase in my hand.

"I should probably fix your eyes now," I said, placing her suitcase on the couch. I heard the front door slam behind me, andHanabi grumbling, but I decided not to take it personally, since it was most likely going to happen a lot in the next three months.

She plopped down in the set in front of me, her lips twisted downwards into a snarl. "I don't like you," she said, matter-of-factly.

I smiled as I said, "The feeling's mutual, then." I walked into the other room to get my first aid kit. I didn't know much about healing black eyes, but after having countless clients walk into my office with an icepack over their eye, I decided that maybe an icepack pressed to it would make the black eye better. Just in case, though, I picked up my laptop and opened up a search site.

"What's that for?"Hanabi grumbled when I sat down on the coffee table in front of her, pointing to my laptop.

I typed in "black eye treatment" as I said, "I don't know much about healing black eyes, so I might as well research it."

Hanabi snorted. "Jus' give me a goddamn icepack an' I'll heal," she muttered, crossing her arms and looking away.

I began quizzing her on things that could end up being bad for us if it rang true for her. "Can you see fine?"

"I'm perfect. I've had these for an hour."

"That's insane. You're supposed to place a icepack on them immediately, not after a hour. Are you experiencing pain?"

"I have a helluva headache, but that's it."

"Brilliant. Is it persistent?"

"No, not really. I think it's cause I haven't taken any medication for the pain."

"So, you haven't taken aspirin? 'Cause, that thing's a bitch with black eyes."

"None so far. Hinata kissed both my eyes and that was all the treatment _I_ got."

More than what I get. "You have raccoon eyes. Did you experience any head trauma?"

"Raccoon eyes? No."

"Can you move your eyes?"

She glanced up, then back down, then to me. "Yeah."

"Is there any blood in the whites or colored parts of your eyes?"

"I wouldn't know, dumbass."

"Jeez, I'm just asking." I studied her eyes for a minute, then said, "Nope."

"Anything else you want to question me about?" Hanabi asked condescendingly. 

I pursed my lips, refraining myself from saying something I would regret later. I stood up and headed to the kitchen, to get her an icepack, or something that vaguely resembled one. As I was pulling out a towel to fill with ice, I heardHanabi say, "This is a sweet place you got here. What job you got?"

I grimaced. "I run a law firm." I answered anyway and placed ice on the towel. "It pays well," I added, knowing that she was probably thinking it anyway.

I heard her laugh.

I walked back into the room.Hanabi was fiddling with my laptop, scrolling through the treatment options on my black eye search page. When she noticed me approaching, she quickly turned away from the laptop and grinned impishly. 

Brat, I thought. I sat in front of her, on the coffee table, again and handed her the towel. "Don't blow your nose," I said, remembering a tidbit of information that I read as I was scrolling through. "You got these shiners because you got hit, right? You shouldn't blow your nose because that could cause your face to blow up like a balloon. Sometimes the injury fractures the bone of the eye socket, and blowing your nose can force air out of the sinus adjacent to the socket. The air gets injected under the skin and makes your eyelids swell even more. It also can increase the chance of infection." I recited, wagging my finger at her. 

Hanabistared at me in what seemed like a mix of shock and amazment. "_How_ did you know that?" she asked, her jaw still hanging open.

I shrugged. "You spend four years remembering information for exams and an extra three years remembering client information." I scratched my cheek, thinking. "It gets imprinted and now it's just a habit I have. It's something that I'm sure happens to every lawyer."

She shook her head. "_That's_ what's insane. I could never remember that much stuff from memory."

I shrugged. "Seven years of corruption and you'll get it," I said, grinning.

She sighed and placed the towel on her face. "Now, I have these two big ol' _things_ on my face. I don't think I brought enough makeup to cover them up every day," she groaned.

I stared at Hanabi, confused. I would understand wanting to have an unsightly bruise on your face covered up—since, well, that doesn't exactly reassure clients—but she had such fair, pale, translucent skin, that she could probably pull them off as a new style. As makeup, like I had originally thought. Also, I wasn't the world's number one expert on cosmetics, but, wouldn't it be fairly hard to find makeup that's whiter than white? Because, that _is_, basically, how pale allHyuuga family members are.

I stood up, grabbing the suitcase I'd placed there earlier and her backpack. "C'mon," I sighed, tapping her head. "I'll show you your room so you can have a place to sulk without bothering me."

She growled, but obeyed.


End file.
